


Drift Away

by fitzchoco



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its about the TENDERNESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzchoco/pseuds/fitzchoco
Summary: James and Francis attempt to share a short nap.





	Drift Away

**Author's Note:**

> Its been years since I've actually written anything so this is a small piece to try and shake off some of the dust. Apologies for any editing mistakes. Fic inspired by a small convo in the terror discord and this picture here -> https://fitzier-zine.tumblr.com/post/183273162080/3-of-our-artists-got-together-and-had-a-fitzier

The state between consciousness and the dream world were beginning to blur to Fitzjames. He could feel the slow steady breathing of the other captain against him and it lulled him into a warm drowsiness that threatened to take over him completely. As he settled his weight more onto the Irishman the epaulette on his shoulder pressed into his face rather uncomfortably; but James found he would rather bare this discomfort then adjust his position and risk disturbing the rare peace they had found themselves sunken into. 

They were sitting on one of the benches against the wall in the great cabin. James' legs splayed out and his back slowly sliding down as he got closer to Francis.

One of Francis’ rough hands was entangled into one of his own and he lazily stroked his thumb over the knuckles. He could stay like this forever if it was granted to him. How long they had actually been like this he couldn’t say. In the place where you drifted between worlds minutes felt like hours and hours felt like seconds.

This was nice, he thought, the steady rise and fall of his chest in time with that of the older man next to him. The fog in his brain melting the world around him and his memories together as James sunk further into the seat.

The smell of polished wood sinking into his nostrils.

The feel of the grass in Hertfordshire.

The clamour of the work outside.

The spray of salty water from a particularly large wave. 

The…

THUD

~~~~~

With a sudden start Crozier was jolted out of his light sleep by a high pitched yelp of surprise and the sound of a heavy object hitting something hard. He looked over to see a bewildered mess of a man lying on the floor and clutching the back of his skull letting loose expletives most unbecoming of a gentleman.

“James! What on earth are you doing down there?”

The puzzlement on Crozier’s face was matched by the one on James as he looked up at him. “What am I doing down here? Damn seat isn’t wide enough I slipped. Or did you think I was just checking to see if the floor on Terror was as hard as on Erebus.”

The shift on James’ face from incredulity to boyish mischief was too quick for Francis to prepare a defense for as the larger man quickly sat up to grab Francis’ arms and pull him down on top of himself.

“James!” Francis’ knee came perilously close to hitting where he was sure James wouldn’t appreciate it, though it would have been well deserved. He landed in a tangled mess on top of his second and tried to scramble away, unsuccessfully, as James had wrapped his arms around his middle and held him tight.

“James, you absolute miscreant.” Francis grumbled out as the man below him tightened his hold and pulled him in for a short kiss.

“And here I thought you quite liked taking a tumble with me,” the most rakish grin was on the younger man’s face, disheveled hair brushing over his eyes alighting a playfulness within them.

“Was that a bird I heard squawking as you fell? How did one get all the way out here I wonder.”

“You’re a devil of a man Francis, I was but surprised.”

“Or maybe it was a very large mouse.” Francis put on an inquisitive face and perked an eyebrow at the man under him.

James retorted by pulling himself up towards the man again and biting at his lower lip “I’ll make you pay for that remark.” He growled into Francis’ ear.

Francis hummed in his throat before pushing James back flush against the floor, palms heavy on his broad shoulders. The knee placed carefully between his second’s legs pressed closer against him.

“Careful now or I’ll have to punish you for insubordination.”

The remark had the effect of causing a wide toothy smile to break out across Fitzjames’ face, “Why my dearest Francis that sounds more like a gracious gift than a threat.”

“You absolute miscreant,” Francis repeated before diving down for another kiss, this one more charged and hungry than before. James’ tongue delving into his mouth as Francis gripped his long locks of hair to help press him in further.

He could feel James smile against his lips which soon caused Francis to smile in turn. A kiss full of lust and need quickly turned into laughing against each others mouths and the rumble of laughter reverberating through each other’s bodies.

It was odd, the random bursts of joy they would get from each other, it would bubble up seemingly at random and there was nothing one could do but lean into it. As if neither of them could believe that this what they were to each other now. That something as good as this could be found in the great white nothing.

But it was joy they felt in these moments, truly. And the laughing would turn into languid kisses and eventually to something more desperate until they would find themselves spent and entangled together on a too small berth or one of the benches in the great cabin.

In the grand scheme of things it might be seen as a rather small bit of light all the way on the top of the world. But it was good and it was comforting and it felt just a little bit like home.


End file.
